kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakeneko
: The summer type makamou with the features of a cat. History Kamen Rider Hibiki It was stationed at an abandoned Shinto shrine in Saruhashi. By ripping off one of its many tails, Bakeneko can produce a one-tailed copy of itself. Hibiki had a hard time fighting the copies, even in Kurenai form, before they retreated once one of the copies was killed. The Oni eventually find out the location of the Bakeneko. Hibiki and Todoroki battle the massive number of copies, with Kurenai Form defeating most of the Bakeneko copies and Todoroki killing the rest with his Ongeki Da - Rakurai. Once its copies are killed, the real Bakeneko attacks, overpowering Hibiki until the Disc Animals came to his aid and allowing Kurenai Hibiki to kill Bakeneko with his Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata. During the start of Orochi, a pack of Bakeneko appeared at Hatoyama, destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Armed Saber. A group of Bakeneko appeared at Tatebayashi in episode 44, destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Kishin Kakusei and Ibuki's Shippuu Issen. The surviving one did managed to kill Zanki. Some Bakeneko appeared at Saitama, among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Kishin Kakusei, while others were another Nagatoro and were dealt with by Todoroki. At Sayama, Hibiki fought a pair of Bakeneko while in human form, defeating them with his Kibojutsu - Rekkaken attack. A Bakeneko appeared in the Hyper Battle DVD special, destroyed by Asamu using Armed Hibiki's Kishin Kakusei. Kamen Rider Decade In the World of Hibiki, a trio of Bakeneko appear. While the first two are destroyed by Zanki and Ibuki, the last one evades them before being destroyed by Decade's Dimension Kick. Bakeneko is revived as a member of Dai Shocker. They were seen fighting Ichigou, V3, RX, Shin, ZO, Agito, Hibiki, Kiva, and DiEnd. A Bakeneko appears as a member of Dai-Shocker in the World of Amazon. It is destroyed by Amazon's Big Slice. Kamen Rider Wizard to be added It is destroyed alongside the Kuwagata Yummy and New Mole Imagin by Den-O's Extreme Slash. Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale! A revived Bakeneko was one of the various past monsters part of the army of Bujin Gaim in the Sengoku Period world of the Bujin Riders. He is destroyed along with the Beetle Fangire and Musca Zodiarts by Armored Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars Bakeneko appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Douji and Hime Douji and Hime of Bakeneko : Created by the White Puppet, they have no battle form and have feline mannerisms as they sadistically enjoy playing around. The abducted young girls and children for Bakeneko to feed on. Though they escaped Hibiki, they battled Zanki until the White Puppet intervened. Douji & Hime oversaw the battle, cheering for their child until they were consumed in the explosion from Bakeneko's death. Trivia *Their names are the same as Bakeneko from Kikaider 01 Episode 13 Category:Makamou Category:Cat Monsters